


Thank the Dread Wolf

by tweettweetdropthebeat



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love, More like regret wolf am i right, Solavellan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweettweetdropthebeat/pseuds/tweettweetdropthebeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas cannot help what he is feeling for the Inquisitor, even if what love he has is destined for ruin.</p><p>A dip into Solas's mind as he watches his Lavellan dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank the Dread Wolf

Solas could not resist the calling of her skin, even as she slept. Having been deprived of contact for so many years, he quickly found himself caught up in the little touches, obsessed with the kisses she would drop on to his unexpecting lips. His fingertips skimmed over her cheekbones, her skin burning a degree hotter than his hands; he traced her vallaslin, reading the meaning in each line that was long ago lost to the Dalish. 

How could he do this to her? To himself? The ache that sat deep in his chest was a novel sensation, for the first time in a long time, he was scared. She deserved so much better than anything than he could offer, but still he kept her. He was selfish, she had the marks of Andruil, and he wanted to purge them from her skin. A darker part of him wanted to burn in his own markings, not for ownership, but so anyone that would even glance at her would know who she was bound to. 

She stirred under his touch and he snatched his hand back, both regretting the loss of contact and willing her to remain in the bliss of the fade. She turned on to her side, face burrowed into his ribs and an arm slung across his bare waist. 

Solas let out a sigh and instead started to pick apart her disheveled braid, he knew how cranky she got when faced with untangling the mess in the morning because she forgot to let her hair down before she fell into bed. A smirk curled the corner of Solas’ mouth, it was really his fault that she forgot. She insists that he is surprisingly distracting. 

The mage was torn between following her into the Fade, or lingering in reality with her pressed so bodily against him. He never thought he could be so humbled by the touch of another person. He wanted to drape himself in her all day, never again would he be content in the solitude that he so valued a matter of months ago. 

A sigh puffed against his chest, and he looked down to find her eyes fluttering open. She let out a sleep coated murmur and tightened her hold on him. “Solas…” 

Her eyes drew up to meet his own and he almost lost his breath, “You are far too beautiful, vehnan.” 

Her eyes softened and she absently kissed his chest. “Sweet talker.” she accused. Solas was going to give a witty retort, but she pulled herself up to his face, planting gentle kisses along his cheeks, jaw, and finally lips. She pulled back, but did not meet his eyes when she spoke. “You know...I never really believed in the Creators until I met you.” 

His heart jumped, there was no way that she knew… 

“The way you speak of the Fade, of our people.” He let out a subtle sigh as she continued. “And you...there has got to be some kind of surreal power that could bring someone like you into existence. Solas…” She trailed off, eyes gazing out her moonlit balcony. 

‘Oh, how little you know, vehnan.’ He thought mournfully. He grasped her chin and pulled her up for a kiss, he kissed her like it was his purpose, his reason for being because before her he didn’t realize he was missing one. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her tightly against him, no matter how hard he squeezed, it would never be close enough. 

They parted and her lashes fluttered, she dropped her head to the crook of his neck and her lips fluttered against his skin. At first, Solas assumed she was bestowing more of her infectious kisses, but he felt the formation of words that she refused to give voice to. 

‘I love you.’ 

She might as well have branded the words into his skin, for they burned either way. For her benefit, he did not acknowledge that he deciphered her secret confession, even though his lips ached to grin and his chest was imploding under the weight of all the love he did not deserve. 

He stroked her back, and hoped that she would not feel the pounding of his heart. “You should sleep, let the Fade take you.” 

She grinned up at him impishly, “How about I get taken by someone else?” 

He chuckled, and made an effort to ignore her squirming. “I will not fall prey to your seductions, vehnan.” That was a lie if he had ever heard one, but it seemed to persuade her, even she needed more than a handful of hours of sleep. 

She let out an amused giggle as she settled against his chest, “Of all the Gods, you have made me most sure of the Dread Wolf.” 

He had to suppress a full body twitch as his heart rate doubled. She yawned and snuggled up to his side. “What other god could bestow such clever intellect on a person?” 

Shoulders unlocking from their tense position, he ran a hand up and down her back, mentally cursing her for practically giving him a heart attack. “The same being that could give me a temptation such as you, Enasalin.” 

She chuckled, but he could hear her drifting away with every breath. “Thank the Dread Wolf, then…” 

“No…” He watched he drift off, now even more sure of how this would have to end. “Do not thank him just yet, vehnan.” 

  



End file.
